Master Doitsu
by Neko Matty
Summary: It should be illegal to look THAT hot while wearing a gag.
1. Chapter 1

~~~ Hello! This is just a little test run on a rp my GF and I were doing a few months ago. I just wanted to see if it was worth continuing... sorry if the characters seem a bit, OOC.

I DONT own Hetalia or the characters.

Thank you for reading! XD ~~~

It should be illegal to look THAT hot while wearing a gag.

Germany had witnessed a picture of his beloved albino, all tied up in a 'suggestive' manner. The sight nearly made the younger german drool in anticipation, wondering if he could somehow get Prussia to wear a gag willingly...

"mmm. I actually approve of this picture"

Prussia being one to eavesdrop, suddenly started to grin seductively.

"My baby approves of something..?"

Perking up, Gilbert decided to sneak a peak at what the taller man was looking at. And boy was it something.

"oooh I like... Prussia approves and that can be done AND/OR arranged if you _really_ want me tied up... Master Doitsu~"

Germany blinked. Did he just...

'mmmm'

The blond gave a slight moan. Oh gods he did. Prussia just HAD to go and say his name like that.

Forgetting his own sense of self, Ludwig got up to wrap his arms around the shorter man and whispers against his ear.

"Nnn... Hell yes love."

Another low moan escaped his lips as he breathed hotly against his neck.

"you dont know what your doing to me."

He quickly pushes prussia up against a wall before sliding one of his legs between the older man, pressing up agains his groin.

Prussia just grinned as Germany move to hold him, eyes darkening slightly as Germany's breath wisps over him ear.

"Well maybe you shou- "

His sentence got cut off by the hitch in his breathing that occurs when that sinful leg presses against his vital regions.

"mmm M-maybe you should expl-nnngh-explain what I'm doing to you..."

"Heh. i thought we already went over this love.

To emphasize his point, the taller man pressed harder as he bit Gilbert's neck, licking away the pain.

"mmmm. You do so much to affect me, and u dont even realize it?" Germany chuckled darkly.

"you tease."

"Yes I'm such a tease but you know you -nnghh- love it.. The pleasure mixed pain was heavenly. Gil sent his sensuously smoldering gaze at Germany. He wanted more.

He could see the want in his brothers red eyes and smirked.

"Fuck.

Yes.

I.

Do."

He pulled at the shimmering locks with each word, before moving the leg harder against Prussia's groin. Grinding against it.

Oh the friction. That delicious friction that had the older man moaning like a siren.

"mmmm fuck me..~

master...

Doitsu..~ "

"mhmmm."

Germany's eyes flashed a dark blue, slowly being consumed by the thoughts of lust.

"Well THAT can easily be arranged."

He continued to grinds harder as he slipped his gloved hand over the thin material, cupping his brothers vital regions.

"But it all depends...

how much do you want it?"

Prussia chuckled lowly, nails clawing into Germany's back as he arches into the hand.

"mmm real bad baby... "

He tilts his head and nibbles at Germany's ear teasingly, one hand traveling down to grasp the taller blonde's ass, squeezing as he pulled Germany's own vital regions closer only to groan heatedly at the friction it cause between them. Thus his own ruby eyes burned deep crimson, his wanton moans escaping as he made his hunger for the younger man known.

"I **WANT **you...

All. Of. **YOU. **

**NOW. "**

Germany gave a gasp of surprise to having his ass squeezed, but it quickly turned into a hiss of raw pleasure as the older man grind against his regions.

"mhmmm... a-ah! "

Seeing the change in Gilbert's eyes, he knew full well what he wanted and started a brutal pace of grinding harder and biting the pale neck before completely breaking away from the man and walks away. Groaning in impatiens.

"mmmm. but **WERE **

and **HOW **do u want it love?"

He knew he was being a bastard, but he wanted to show how much of a tease his bruder was to him on a daily bases. The damn cocktease.

Wanton moans flowed from the silverette's lips like silk, as his head fell to rest against Germany's shoulder.

"Ha... nngh.. I.. I want.. you... "

He paused, panting breathily as he grinds his own hips against Germany's harder.

"mmmm want you... 'gainst the -nngh- the bathroom sink.." A moan escaped his lips. "Hard, fast, and -nngh- deep.. '

He replied all the while his voice becoming as deep and seductively captivating as his crimson eyes.

"mmm... oh... gods..."

A shiver over takes germany as he thinks of the silver haired man pushed up hard against their porcelain sink, panting his name.

"... ah... "

He gave an animalistic growl.

"heh, u asked for it..."

Without warning, Germany crashed his lips against Gilbert's, pulling him into a rough kiss as he made his way toward the bathroom. Licking the silverette's bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss; all the while grinding against the older man.

Gil followed the taller man's actions, wrapping his arms around the german's neck to steady himself, all the while issuing soft whimpers and moans into the kiss.

"mmm.. But that... Wasn't a q-question..."

He stutters out as he is lead to the bathroom, a brow raising as if to say '_you really have to ask..?'_ before the older mans lips parted slightly to grant Germany permission.

Ludwig continued to aggressively explore the depths of prussia's mouth, sucking and giving little nibbles, like the german couldn't get enough of the other boy's taste.

mhmm... gods Gil...

The grinding seemed to increase as the pair neared the bathroom. Ludwig couldnt take much more of this teasing, finally he tore away, pulling Gil the rest of the way to the room.

'mmm... too s-slow'

Gilbert merely moaned into the kiss as he tightened his hold on the taller man.

"mmm y-yes..?"

The albino gasped as he was roughly man-handled into the bathroom, dark red hues staring at the blonde hungrily.

"...Then tell me what to do..."

He moaned breathily before murmuring lowly.

"...Master Doitsuuu~ "

~~Nao tell meh...

would you read more? if so REVIEW!~~~


	2. Chapter 2

_~~~ Oh wow._

_Im actually quite surprised that there were so many reviews in just 2 DAYS! _

_( 5 IS A LOT TO ME DAMN IT! . )_

_Anyways, since you guys asked (begged) for it... HERES CHAPTER TWO!_

_Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HETALIA!_

.

.

.

.

The door slammed closed as germany growled lowly in pleasure. He couldnt take it anymore, this man was too hot for his own good.

" mmm.. gil... gilbert."

He leaned against his lover's shoulder, pinning him against the wooden door. Kissing and licking before he gently sucked a bit of the skin into his own mouth, before biting harshly to leave a visible mark. This man belonged to him. Ludwig would not share him with anyone else.

A hiss of pleasurable pain was heard as Gilbert's body forcefully met the wooden door. Not that it bothered him, he liked it rough. Very rough. Gilbert's head tilted instinctively to give the blonde man more access to his neck, his own hands sliding up to dig into the German's shoulders sharply all the while eager moans and gasps continued to escape from his parted lips.

"Nnngh- Gott... West.. I thought.. I thought you -nngh- said it was too... "

He drew his nails down Ludwig's back firmly, most likely leaving deep red trails in their wake

"..Too slow.."

The blond merely grunted in response before letting a low growl escape him as he felt the nails dig into his back. Gods damn did he love it when Gilbert played dirty. He quickly took a moment to rip off the annoying material that covered his lovers pale torso. With that out of the way, Ludwig bent down to leave harsh bites on the smooth skin; making quick work removing the others' pants. Damn his bruder for wearing tight fitted jeans. It was always a hassle to remove them in situations like this.

"It IS too slow. Your damn pants dont want to be removed."

He ripped his own shirt off before crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss, once again lowering his hand to give the others' vitals a hard squeeze. Play time was over. He wanted Prussia **NOW**.

The silver haired man's stare only intensified as he shrugged out of the top, his back arching toward the other. His hips rolling smoothly against Ludwig's in a habitual movement to get out of the increasingly tight pants.

"That's because..." A mixed variation of a stifled gasp and a deep moan was heard as he rolled his hips again, causing a jolt of pleasure to spark through his body. "Nnn... That's because... You didn't untie them..."

He mused breathily, gesturing to the laced up strings just inches below his pierced navel. A thought coming to mind as he watched the blonde removing his own clothing, which brought a upward curve to Gilbert's lips. "Just imagine if I had worn leather-Nnnghh!"

Another moan was heard, but swallowed by the bruising, but incredibly searing hot kiss. He didn't know what was better, the fact that his brother's kiss had just killed all thought process that he'd had going on or the fact that said blonde was finally giving him the rough treatment that he wanted...

"nnh!"

Germany bit back a groan at his bruders rolling movements against his own painfully hard member. Fuck untying the pants. In a swift motion, Ludwig grabbed the strings and yanked hard enough for them to snap. He grinned in satisfaction. Finally able to remove the irritable article of clothing, germany pressed closer deepening the kiss.

The slight taste of metal continued to mess with the germans head, he growled lowly in his throat. Gott, how was a single piercing able to turn him on so bad? Using one hand to roughly pull at the albino's silky locks, the other was still occupied with Gilbert's hard manhood. He tugged non to gentle; before grinding himself onto his brother. The sudden motion had the younger hissing in pleasure.

"mmm...ah! No more games bruder."

Dark blue eyes pierced through red orbs, forcing him to make eye contact.

"I want you. Here and **Now.**"

The older man hissed again as the laces were broken, effectively freeing his regions from confinement much to both of their pleasure he was sure. Hearing, as well as feeling the growl that was issued from Germany had the silver haired man mentally grinning as he teasingly pushed his tongue upward causing the little metal ball to slide against the other's tongue. He knew that the man had a piercing fetish, not that West would ever get one himself, but this was why Gilbert had gone out secretly a few weeks ago to get the 3 piercing done…

"Nnnghh! Fuck… West.. Again..

Mein Gott you have to.. Mmm d-do that ag-nnn-again.."

He breathed out, panting heavily as his head fell to rest against Ludwig's shoulder, fingers moving up to the blonde's shoulders and digging painfully into the skin there as the Prussian man tried in vain to regain a semi-intelligent thought process. That attempt was doomed to failure though, because given the current situation, who would be able to think about _anything_ except the feelings when there was a hot guy doing such explicitly dirty things to you… Such explicitly dirty things that made Gilbert want to fuck the foreplay and just tell his bruder to fuck him alre- …Well that just proved that Prussia wasn't the only one that had gotten tired of playing around…

"Well.. Then…mmm _Ma-Master Doi~tsu… _"

He paused for a moment to let a deviously loud moan escape his lips as he brought his hand up to his own pale neck and scratched roughly over a particularly sensitive bite mark, drawing blood. Another moan later, and Prussia raised his head, darkly crimson eyes half lidded, to stared intently into the deep blue, as his sinfully teasing tongue poked out to lick at the small trail of blood that ran down his fingers, the small metal piercing glinting slightly in the light.

"Fuck me..~"

It was all he said before taking his fingers into his mouth and sucking on them to remove all traces of blood, never once breaking eye contact with the German.

.

.

.

_~~Sorry its so short..._

_Will they ever just get to the sex part. XD_

_lol who knows?_

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, first of all I'm sooooo sorry for neglecting all of you!_

_Believe me it was not my intention to leave you all waiting... _

_((checks calender))_

…

…_..._

_...WHAT! 0-o_

_6 MONTHS AGO? OH GOTT! -smacks forehead-_

_Please don't throw things at me... T^T_

_anyway, heres the new update!_

_DISCLAIMER! I do not own Hetalia or any of the wonderful characters~~_

.

.

.

"Gott.."

That moan had done it for Ludwig, the hot sounds went straight to his groin. He hissed at Gil's sudden attack to his shoulders, but was forced to pause when he heard his name groaned out.

Did Prussia really just... Germany suddenly saw and watched as the blood dripped down his brude's thin neck, he became instantly mesmerized.

The younger man growled as the command escaped the albino's sinful mouth.

"oh? Are you sure bruder?"

*The German grabbed the silky locks, smashing lips and clicking teeth as he gave him a bruising kiss. Before roughly shoving Gilbert up against the wall again, tension intoxicating his behavior.

"Cuz i cant seem to tell if you _REALLY _want it..."

Lewd, wet plops could be heard as Germany suddenly attacked the bleeding neck. Bitting down harsh enough to break the skin, sucking hard and leaving deep purple marks.

Ludwig lifted Gilbert's leg to brush his hips in deeply, groaning hotly in the elder's ear.

"...verdammt"

The Prussian could only gasp harshly before his lips were sealed against his bruder's in a welcome display of just how much Ludwig was affecting him. Of course he had seen the look in Germany's eyes as he assaulted his own neck, he also caught the distinct change in coloring of the blonde's eyes as he brought his fingers to his mouth.

His hands traveled down to grasp at Ludwig's hips, in an attempt to bring the taller man closer to himself, his moans being swallowed by the fiercely dominating kiss that the German was giving him.

But he refused to be out done, as was proven by the way that he returned the kiss with just as much force, pushing against the German.

Once Germany had pulled away, the Prussian man was left panting to regain his breath, though the moment of peace was short lived for him as a long, throaty moan cut through the air like a knife through warm butter as his already bleeding neck was further tortured.

Gilbert arching sharply against Germany as he felt the pleasurable surge of dulled pain that told him that West had just given him another bleeding mark. Not that he minded in the least, in fact, Gilbert secretly loved when Germany was like this.

To see his normally completely stoic bruder so lost to the moment that he lost all inhibition was truly a sight to behold. One that he was never going to allowed another the chance to witness.

"Gott YES! I'm past the point of wanting this, I fucking need this."

He groaned, deep red eyes clenching as he felt the intense pleasure shooting through him as Germany ground against him, sending shocks to dance beneath his skin as white flashes flooded his vision.

"Please… Master Doitsu… 'm begging.. Need you _deep_.. Inside.. **NOW.**" He pleaded, insatiable lust obviously present in his now open eyes, locking his heated stare in the other's blue eyes.

"well... since you asked so nicely gilbert..."

Ludwig chucked and bit down harshly on Gilbert's ear that was closest to him before quickly leaning down to open the sink cabinet, snatching the closest bottle of lotion he could find.

Squeezing a generous amount of liquid into his free hand, the blond continued to ravaged the pale neck with deep love marks as he lowered the lubricated hand to the small hole in Gilbert's backside. One finger teasingly circled the entrance, before it plunged its way past the ring of muscles, causing Germany to let out a low groan.

"Gott bruder... your so tight."

Smirking to himself, Ludwig snapped his finger up further into his brother before pulling it out antagonizing slow, only to repeat the process. Mercilessly teasing the Prussian.

Yet another groan was heard from the Prussian as he arched sharply against the blonde, it seemed that his bruder had a fetish for biting him.. Not that he minded that very much, or at all for that matter. And it wasn't a hidden fact that Prussia was a battle-born country.

So it should have been all too obvious that Gilbert, as the former personification of Prussia, was a major masochist. Not that he was one of those people that went out of their way to injure themselves, no Gilbert was too awesome for that, he was just a _'guy' _who happened to derive varying amounts of pleasure from pain in situations like this.

He made his complete submission to the larger man known in the way that he gripped Ludwig's shoulders, head falling to the side to expose his neck further as his legs spread a bit wider to give the increasingly dominant German more room to explore.

In doing so, though, this seemed to alter the angle in which that finger entered him, causing a rather breathily wanton moan to escape before seeming to lapse into a desperate whimper as that devil of a finger was roughly pushed forward before being removed in what Gilbert could have considered to be a slow, and extremely torturous punishment…

And he was not happy with the undesirably slow progression that things had begun to turn to. Nor was he going to keep his dissatisfaction at the turn of events hidden, and such was proven in the way that the silver-haired male roughly clawed at the blonde's back, effectively causing small trails of blood to appear.

In an effort to steady himself, a deeply animalistic growl ushering from him as he pushed demandingly down on the finger.

Several small crescent indentations could be seen at the end of each of the red lines, which were sure to bruise nicely had either male noticed them at the moment…

The notice of these marks would have to wait though, as Gilbert had received enough teasing, but if Ludwig was going to continue this little game then the smaller man was happy to turn the torturous actions back on his bruder ten-fold.

Thus a devious, but at the same time sensuous grin appeared on those kiss-swollen lips as Gilbert put his knowledge of the art of tort- seduction to good use against the blonde.

A heated gasp that slowly melted into a groan would be felt ghosting over Ludwig's ear if the blonde wasn't so distracted by what he was currently doing.. But if he was distracted enough to missed that, then it was only going to get harder to ignore the actions that Gilbert had up his sleeve, or lack there of…

"_nnnghh… Ludwig, I thought you sa-haaa-said you were done teasin-nnnghh meee~…"_ He moaned out in a need-filled tone, one hand traveling downward to methodically squeeze the taller man's rear, while his other hand moved up to rest on the back of Germany's neck, pulling him closer before Gilbert leaned forward.

He pressed his lips firmly against the other's neck, being mindful to keep from messing with any sensitive spots just yet, once he had selected a good spot to start, Gilbert promptly bit the skin there just roughly enough to leave a very visible mark before changing his course of action and proving that he could be just as gentle and caring as anyone else and lavishing the abused spot with tender kisses and licks.

Once he felt that the mark was satisfactory, he moved on to a couple other spots before turning his full and undivided attention on the visibly pulsating juncture at the spot just beneath his ear at the base of the blonde's jaw line and proceeded to tease the German in a torturously chaste way, which just meant that instead of treating this spot like the others, Prussia chose to shower the skin in a series of feather light kisses and tentative licks.

All the while, one hand had taken to groping the taller male's rear whilst the other had moved further upward into Germany's hair and had begin to massage his head occasionally tugging lightly at Ludwig's increasingly disheveled hair.

After another moment, given he was reluctant to pull away, Prussia did so to look at his bruder through a set of dark, lust-clouded crimson eyes, delivering a brief, but still demandingly bruising kiss to the German's lips before pulling back again, hand retreating from the blonde hair to wipe at the corners of his mouth.

"And if I'm not mistaken, I believe I told you to **'fuck me' **not finger me in slow motion… Master Doitsu~"He remarked, lazily rolling his hips in a slow manner to further demonstrate his statement.

The blonde couldn't explain it, but he was addicted to his bruder's taste. Why else would be continue to ravish the man with rough nips and gentle licks? It also didn't help that said albino continued to mercilessly mess with the younger mans' head; what with the moans and constant molestation. He was quickly beginning to loose his own self control.

It wasn't until Gilbert was breathlessly groaning in Ludwig's ear that the man roughly shoved another finger into his lover's tight heat. Callused hand stretched apart, wiggling wet, and twisting in a way that he knew would make the other groan and whimper all at the same time.

"Yes bruder, I believe play time is over."

Then there were three fingers inside, two stretching as the other searched. Searching for that one nerve that would make the other cry out in pleasure. Knowing it stung, the blond leaned forward to press their lips together, dominating the kiss. Thrusting his hand harder then what was necessary, Germany was able to make the fingers press deeper; throughly striking Prussia's prostate.*

hm.. found it. *He growled into the other's mouth. *

Gilbert rolled his hips to meet those fingers with an increased sense of need for something hotter.. Something more demanding, his anticipation growing as the thoughts of what was to come danced behind his eyes in vividly real images that were further enhanced by the feeling that his blonde was creating.. And this was just his fingers.. Oh Prussia couldn't wait to feel what ecstasy would come when the larger German gave into what they both wanted.

The sounds of his pleasure only increased as Ludwig brought another finger into him, and just as the blonde had expected, Gilbert was pushing himself closer to the taller male, breathy moans and conflictingly demanding yet soft whimpers had begun to fall from the pale man's lips like melted honey.

Oh fuck.. There was that deeply rich voice that he loved, and the Prussian knew then that he was winning his war against the tall German's sense of control. Now the real fun was about to begin.

Even though the meaning behind it would be lost to the blonde, Gilbert still wanted to show how much he liked it when his bruder used that voice so he licked a hot trail over Ludwig's neck stopping only to briefly nip at his jaw line before moving to his chin and beginning a new -albeit short- trail over the blonde's bottom lip.

"Ja… It ended the s-second you touched me…. Nnnngh… Heeere…" He whispered, forcefully leaning onto the fingers, another wanton moan escaping to dance over lips, through a certain blonde's ears, and hopefully take a straight shot to his vitals..

Then, just because he was such a tease, he pulled slightly away from said fingers only suddenly roll his hips against Ludwig's just to show the man what he was doing with all these torturously _gentle _acts that they had gone through…

A shudder rocked through the Prussian's body, though he was more then happy to respond when he felt a pair of lips meet his own, it was clear that the blonde was going to have the lead role in this kiss…

Which, on a normal circumstance, Prussia would have instantly disagreed about because as nature depicted, awesome was surpassed by nothing.. But in this case he was more then willing to let it slide if it meant that he was the **ONLY **one who got to see this side of the German…

If it meant that **HE** was the only one that would be allowed to be with the man, share this intimately close bond with him…

It was then that he decided that, though it was hard for him to think this, _awesome_ could go screw itself in a ditch for all he cared…

Because as _awesome_ as it was to be awesome, his West won hands down.

But the sentimental shit could wait until he was alone with his journals… Because it seemed that his body, as hot as it was, had other idea, thus was proven by the sudden arching of his back, temporarily stilled hand regaining movement, fingers curling to form a claw-like grip just above the blonde's shoulder blades as a muffled moan was swallowed by the kiss they shared.

Flashes of white danced behind his closed eyes, the rocking of the Prussian's hips increasing in both force and speed, trying to keep the intense sparks of pleasure coming while at the same trying to get them deeper.

_Come on.. You said play time was over.. I want you. Not your fingers. I want __**You. **_His now opened, and heavily lust clouded dark crimson eyes seemed to say as he stared, at the other intently, willing the man to take this to the next step.

A/N

I hope ur not STILL in that shower **Kirisaki Hisoka**... lol

And im sooo sorry **DoktorZeirmit**! Ur comment made me LOL so hard. "sexual frustration?" XD

_AND THANK YOU TO ALL OUR WONDERFUL READERS/SUBSCRIBERS!_

_U FRICKEN ROCK SO HARD!_

_UR MOTIVATION AND COMMENTS ARE OUR CRACK!_

_DANKIE!_


End file.
